A Pinch to Grow an Ed
"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd helps Eddy become taller. Plot Eddy is teased by the other kids about his height, which makes Eddy very upset. Eddy tries denying it, but it finally becomes clear to him. Ed and Edd see that Eddy is in need of help so they get busy. After two failed attemps, Edd makes "Elevating Boots". After try them, Eddy get happy again and shows off to the other kids. The Kankers still make fun of Eddy and steal the remote. They break the remote thus shooting The Eds to space. After Lee breaks the boots by kicking them, The Eds fall back down to earth with Eddy in Sarah and Jimmy's baby carriage. Quotes *''shows Eddy his new device in growing tall'' Edd: "Behold, walking braces!" Eddy: "Do I look like a clown?! Hey! Put me down I don't want to put on your stupid boots!" Edd: "But Eddy, they'll make you taller." Eddy: "Taller?" ---- *'Eddy': Nice boots, Mister Inventor Smarty Pants! slamming his head into the ceiling while using his boots "Nice pants, Mister Smarty Boots, nice…" faints Edd Eddy about the remote control: "Careful Eddy, that button is very sensitive." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." button "Hey!" Edd: "Bravo, Eddy!" ---- *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" Jimmy: "I wanna be tall!" Sarah: "Come on, Jimmy!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy swallows the inflatable raft "Well, he's certainly wider!" Trivia *The Elevation Boots that appeared in this episode also appear in "3 Squares and an Ed," but they're damaged. *When Eddy first rises above the Kankers with his elevation boots, he is considerably out of reach. Then, when Lee goes for the remote to the boots, Eddy is suddenly lower to the ground, in spite of the fact that no one touched the device. *When Eddy says "So get over it," Ed's eyebrow disappears. *When the Eds fell from space, it looks like they are falling in different places (Ed is falling near the east coast of the US, Edd is falling into South America, And Eddy is falling into the Atlantic Ocean). But when they land, all 3 of them land into the Cul-de-Sac. *They exaggerated Eddy's shortness in this episode. Eddy is the same height as Sarah and Jimmy in other episodes. *When the Eds fall from space, Ed and Eddy fall on the right side of the screen and Double D falls on the left. When they land, Double D and Eddy switch places. *In the scene where Eddy was surrounded by the Kankers, when May forced him to walk back, you can see Lee's head, but when Marie made Eddy move back again, Lee had become taller. *When Eddy first draws a line to see how tall he was he made the line in white but in the next scene it's black. *The scene after Eddy tells Ed they're the same height Ed's eyebrow is missing. *Rolf doesn't refer to himself in 3rd person in this episode, saying 'I'. **This is also the first and only episode where he does this. *When Eddy sees Rolf again he is not wearing the Elevation Boots, but in the next shot he is. *The jokes about Eddy's height. #Sarah and Jimmy: Wanted Eddy to be the new dolly. #Kevin and Nazz: Called him a pipsqueak. (Nazz snickers) #Rolf (Twice): Said he might squish Eddy. Called him a smallfry. #The Kankers (Twice): Called him a lot of names, including tater tot. Video This clip was provided by mss44200 on Youtube iI-j_U5FmfA Pinch to Grow an Ed Pinch to Grow an Ed Category:Episodes with no scams